


Teddy's Interlude

by sacrificed-in-chess (sacrificed_in_chess)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrificed_in_chess/pseuds/sacrificed-in-chess
Summary: A look into Teddy's mind as he's about to enter his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.





	Teddy's Interlude

_"Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."_  


...  


Edward stood at the edge of the platform, the bustling life around him seeming to exist as though he were not a part of it. It was loud, the swell of intermittent voices taking up the air he breathed. The low rumble of the train grew louder as it drew nearer, the people's voices seeming to grow and rise along with its ascent. He gripped the hem of his jacket tightly within his palm as the engine roared, announcing the train's arrival as it sped past him with a gush of smoky wind. He stood unwavering in his place, nose inches away from the moving train cars as it's wheels whined and pulled the train to a jolting stop. Giant golden letters encased the side of the black steel reading The Hogwarts Express, the vessel that would take every child of the wizarding world to their most desired destination: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The mass around him began to part, children waving goodbye to their parents as they boarded the train, luggage in tow. Owls screeched as children caused their cages to clatter, toads bellowed against the current commotion, and the cries of sorrow and laughter filled the remaining space within King's Cross Station.

All Edward could think about was the absence of his parents.

He had never come to know that of which was his mother and father, but he heard of their legacy- of their presence in the Battle of Hogwarts, their own battle to love each other. He admired them greatly, and wished with all of his heart that they had remained alive. He wanted them to see who he was now; as smart and determined as he is, he aimed to be at the top of his class by the end of his Hogwarts years. Maybe even become the Head Boy of his house's Prefects. The idea of himself being sorted into one of the four houses- Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin- made his mind begin to race. He wished desperately to be sorted into one of his parent's houses, whether it be Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, he would be happy. He wanted to do everything in his power to live up to his parent's name. His heart lurched at the thought of his own failure, to let down those who had sacrificed everything to get him to where he was now. Everyone who had died in the great battle had died for him, and he could not bear to be anything less than the greatest wizard he could be.

The hairs atop his currently ginger head began to flicker into a bright, cyan blue, color moving like the wave of an ocean across a warm and sandy beach. He let a breath escape his lips as a sudden shiver sent the hairs across his arms on end, an unbearable thought crossing his mind. What if he were to be placed in Slytherin? He could feel his knees begin to weaken, heart running rampant within his chest and sending his thoughts into a whirlwind inside of his head. He couldn't be a Slytherin. Everyone knew that anyone who entered the house of Slytherin emerged a wizard of the dark arts. He couldn't be one of those students, gifted with a bright future, only to fail those around them by succumbing to the vain temptations of ill power. His hands curled into fists at his sides, body beginning to shake as doubt and fear created a chaos within himself.

He wondered if his parents would be proud to call him their son.

"Teddy."

Edward was pulled from his thoughts as a hand placed itself gently upon his shoulder, a familiar voice gracing his ears. He turned, tears threatening to tip over the brim of his eyes as he stared into those of his godfather, their bright green hues sending a wave of comfort throughout his body. The older man smiled, and behind him, Edward could see the rest of the Potter family standing there, smiles shining brilliantly upon their kind faces. His eyes scanned the crowd and stood complacently within the gaze that his grandmother held. Andromeda Tonks, the woman who had raised him from birth in his mother's place, who cherished and loved him unconditionally, just as if he were her own. His eyes grew wide as he realized that this is the same woman who was placed within the house of Slytherin, those who were known to become corrupted in their thirst for power. His guardian made it out okay. And, if he were to end up within that house, maybe he would make it out okay, too.

Edward looked up again to see Harry still looking at him, hand squeezing his shoulder gently. He could tell what the younger boy was thinking, everything that he was going through. Harry had once stood where the young Edward was standing right now, and the weight of their loss fell heavily upon each of their shoulders. No one would understand Edward like Harry could. And for that, Edward was grateful.

"We'll be here with you. Every step of the way."

Edward felt a flood of relief embellish him as Harry spoke the words he most desperately needed to hear. A smile broke out across his lips as he threw himself into Harry's arms, hugging his father figure with all of the love and compassion Harry had shown him. Harry's arms wrapped themselves tightly around the younger boy with utmost reassurance, warmth welcome and inviting. Edward pulled away and stared up at his godfather, a new fire setting his eyes ablaze in golden flames,

"I'm gonna make you all proud."

His words cascaded across his family in a gentle wave and slowly seeping its way into their minds. His promise to them would stay with them forever.

As Edward hastily took himself onto the boarding vessel, he found himself more eager and determined as he had ever been. He knew what he had to do, and he knew that he had the power to do it. Everything that was sacrificed, everyone that had fought to give him a better future would not be found in vain. Because of his family, he knew he had the ability to continue the change that they had started. They were looking at Hogwarts' next legacy.

**Author's Note:**

> "everyone who died in the battle of hogwarts missed All Star by Smash Mouth's release two days later"
> 
> Thanks for reading, and happy trails~.


End file.
